


The Techniques of a Successful Ninja Master

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, I would have put down background or implied except it's so short, Minor innuendo(s), Multi, Swearing, absolutely ooc, actually only kai and lloyd technically appear, get on task y'all, honestly not much happens but it's fun, probably because I wrote it before s8, set between s7 and s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: Lloyd gets the team together for a mission.Or tries to.





	The Techniques of a Successful Ninja Master

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent more time tagging this than writing it.
> 
> I apologize as basically from here on out all I've written has had at least minor Technoshipping.

Lloyd snuck along a narrow maintenance walkway underneath one of the recently added overpasses in New Ninjago City. He could just make out the bright red of Kai's uniform below a convenient fire escape near the target building; he couldn't see Nya, Cole, Jay or Zane, but a good ninja master (even one in-training) trusts their team.

"Alright everyone, sound off." Lloyd put through the new comms Jay and Nya had rigged up.

"I am ready and in position." Kai answered giving a barely visable wave from the alley he was in.

"Yeah, I'm here too, there was just a civilian." Nya soon followed.

"I am currently active." Zane said before a long pause.

"Jay? Cole? We DO have a job tonight." Lloyd said worriedly.

"Well, I'm not afraid for Cole, so..." Kai sat down out of Lloyd's line of sight.

"Kai? What do you- Okay fine. Zane! Do you at least know where Jay is?" Lloyd said.

"He, may, be sitting next to me." Zane said, a faint trace of awkwardness evident even with the distortion.

"I thought you said you were active?" Skylor's voice came over from Nya's channel.

"NYA."

"What? She counts as a civilian!"

"I was walking when I said I was active." Zane explained. "However, Jay and I are inside a breakfast establishment right now."

"Ooo, get it." Cole's voice filtered through faintly.

"COLE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Lloyd was getting exasperated now.

"Uh, the Samurai X cave?"

"At least WE are in Ninjago City." Jay said faintly muffled.

"Jay, stop talking with your mouth full."

Lloyd thumped his head against the nearby supporting pillar.

"Whatcha getting babe?" Kai asked.

There was a very obvious pause before he talked again.

"That sounds lovely."

"You didn't need to put them on a private chnnel Pix." Nya complained slightly.

"YES I DID. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD TO SUFFER." PIXAL contributed for the first time.

"You know Nya, if you end up not doing anythng tonight, I renewed my Nexflix account a few days ago." Skylor said.

"WE. ARE. ON. A. MISSION." Lloyd said angrily.

"May I join?"

"Of course Pix."

"What about me?"

"Cole, baby, don't leave me."

"Kai. Shut up."

Lloyd groaned aloud looking over at a pigeon who seemed quite perturbed by the whole display.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Some more waffles woud be nice." Jay said.

"You can share mine." Zane said through both his and Jay's comms.

"Cole, honey, why don't you do things like that with ME?"

"Touch my food and no one will find your body Kai."

"Apparently we are not doing anything; so yes, yes I would like to come over Skylor."

"Great! It's a date!"

"We did agree that I was coming as well, correct?"

"Of course PIXAL!"

"FINE." Lloyd shouted into his mic. "IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE DOING ANYTHING IMPORTANT ANYWAY."

"If it makes you feel better Lloyd," Kai started as he stood up and brushed himself off. "I can promise you that I won't get any sleep tonight."

"I'll hold him to it." Cole chipped in.

"Kai. I love you, and you have been my primary guardian for much of my life, but I have NEVER done anything to deserve such a mental image." Nya said accompanied by a light thump and Skylor's giggling.

"I'M GOING HOME. WE ARE DONE HERE. NO NEED TO CONTINUE THIS DISCUSSION EVER." Lloyd all but shouted as he slid down to the ground and stomped towards the Bounty.

...

"Well I thought this was awesome."

"Thank you Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr too: devil-djinn.  
> I have low productivity and even lower standards.


End file.
